


Famous Last Words

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes AU, Crime!Bucky Barnes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: james buchanan barnes is a powerful criminal. he basically has the world under their thumb. he’s killed lots of people (or at least ordered a lot of people to be killed) and he’s made a LOT of money this way. you, meanwhile, are a relatively ordinary person – girl next door. through a turn of events, the two meet and begin a fling. you know bucky is a criminal – everyone does – but the rush and excitement is too exhilarating to avoid it.one day, you find out you’re pregnant and realize bucky is not a suitable father for her baby. he’s too dangerous. death and destruction follows him everywhere he goes, and, as much as you care about him, you know he’s not exactly a good person. so you give it to him straight: you’re going to end the relationship, move, and raise their child alone, and bucky is going to stay away. despite his reckless life, bucky truly does love you, so he agrees to the terms, sends you off across the country to try and keep you and the child safe.fast forward some years. you are settled into your new life with your child, and bucky has stuck to his promises. at least until one day, he shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw: violence; tw: attempted kidnap; tw: blood mention

* * *

 

The very moment you locked eyes with the enticing icy hues, it was game over. They lured even the harshest attempts to stay away, but each trial was lost. Stories circled, giving the impression the man was some kind of monster who spent his days wreaking havoc on the city, bodies piling up around him. Tales of blood and gore following him in every city haunted your dreams and the clucking of the neighbors reminded you to find a new place to live. But it seemed no matter where you’d find yourself, that same ice cold stare followed.

On the corner of 5th and Willow rested a flower shop where you’d pick a bouquets of lilies to take to your mother; the nursing home recommended it as her mental disease dilapidated her mind and would cause her to frequently forget her loved ones. Lilies were her favor flowers and the shop owners quickly learned how to arrange them with your increasing presence. One  day, after a long shift at your job, the cashier informed you the order was paid for in advance for the rest of the year. This caught you off guard and you assumed the nursing home had taken care of the orders. Smiling your way out of the shop, you came face to face with James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as Bucky.

“What you’re doing is a very honorable gesture,” he complimented, leaning against the lamp pole. His blue stare hid behind dark glasses, allowing you the opportunity to compose yourself. “She’s lucky to have you as a daughter.” clouds rolled in overhead, masking the sun’s rays giving the day a gloomy feel. That should have been your red flag to express gratitude and continue on your way; his mystery enveloped your mind, inviting you to take a peek into the darkness.

“How do you now about my mother?” you asked, taking a few steps closer. From behind you, the shop owners watched intently. You couldn’t see them, but you could feel their concern - their fright over the sweet girl being lured by the city’s most corrupted.

“You’re a creature of habit,” he answered with a mere shrug. This caused to you scuff, brows tugging together. “Like most people,” he added.

“Okay, well thank, My. Cryptic…”

“Bucky,” he introduced.

“…for the lifetime supply of flowers but I really need to get to the nursing home before visiting hours are up.” Starting your trek to the home, which was merely a few blocks away, you felt Bucky make two long strides to catch up with you. His hands rested in his dark wash jean pockets, his long hair bouncing behind him with every step he took. Looking up to him, a voice told you to run despite knowing he could catch up in no time. You wondered, briefly, if the lilies could be used as a weapon to deter whatever he was planning. If the rumors served true, you feared you’re body was next to be thrown in the sky high pile.

“I don’t need an escort,” you assured him, averting your gaze forward. “I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own for a few blocks.”

“I don’t doubt it, nor do I mistrust your walking abilities, but having a bit of company and small talk never hurt anyone.”

“Unless that small talk is with you.” Your words halted his movements, something you didn’t catch on until you reached the crosswalk. Turning, you realized you had hit a nerve.

“You really shouldn’t listen to gossip.” Something flashed through his expression, a darkened gaze you had never witnessed on anyone. And though it happened in a second flat time, you caught onto it and you took a step back … onto traffic. What happened next took place so fast, your mind only caught up to your surroundings when it realized you were on the ground with Bucky hovering over you, his arm out holding a car from making it your last day on Earth.

Seeing this phenomenon frightened you; what the hell was he? And how did he stop a moving vehicle with his bare hand? “Stay the hell away from me!” you yelled at him, scrambling to your feet. “Can you do that? Can you please just leave me alone?”

You remembered the first time you officially met Bucky as if it happened in the recent days; in reality it was six years prior. The red flags were all there, flashing before you from the very beginning but, stupidly, you chose to ignore them; the next one screaming loud than the others. But as you stood in your large kitchen, washing your paint covered hands, there wasn’t a shred of regret meeting Mr. Barnes. The life led with Bucky was exhilarating, enticing but scary. There were moments where it was believed your life was in danger, there were long weeks of silence where you were convinced Bucky had been captured by either law enforcement, or worse, one of the many enemies he had.

Fully believing you would have been killed, a voice rang through your ears getting your attention. IT was the voice who saved your life for it it wasn’t for it, going into hiding wouldn’t have been an option. “Mommy, can I put it on the fridge now?”

C/N was the little miracle sent from above to pull your endangered life from the grasp of the devil. When news of your pregnancy reached Bucky, the fear of his enemies discovering his family became imminent. With the help of an inside guy with the Dark Web … a criminal connoisseur, they were able to give you a new identity, relocate you across the country and provide a lifetime supply of expenses to cover finances for the child.

It wasn’t ideal, but to protect yourself and your unborn child, you had no choice.

“Not yet, sweetie. We have to wait ‘til the paint dries, then we’ll display your masterpiece.” A smile was flashed to the child as you wiped your hands. “Now come, let’s wash up so we can meet up with Aunt Justine and Colby.” Justine had entered your life just weeks after you settled into your new home. Weirdly enough, she was about the same amount of weeks pregnant so the two of you shared experiences and even became each other’s midwives. IT was nice having someone there to help as everyone you ever knew was hundreds of miles away, along with Bucky, as the condition of moving and starting a new life was for him to be out of yours permanently.

Once C/N was cleaned up and ready to go, you carried them on your hip and walked down the neighborhood. Justine resided just a few blocks away and the day had been kind the perfect temperature, the right amount of sun. Arriving at the house, C/N ran up the stairs, pounding their little fists on the wooden door. Within seconds the door flew open and Justine welcomed her friend with a bright smile. “Colby’s been looking forward to this all day,” she announced, leading to into the kitchen.

“C/N, too. Would not stop talking about all the games they’re gonna play,” you replied, eyes brightening upon the wine glass offered your way. Happily taking it, you took a small sip, immediately making a face. “Oh, that’s a new one. What is it?”

“A pink Moscato. You don’t like it?” Justine held the bottle for you to examine. “I’ll be right back; I forgot I need to give Colby his allergy medicine.” You watched as she exited the kitchen before taking the bottle of Moscato; something was off. Averting your gaze to the glass, that’s when it hit you … the consistency of the liquids were different.

“What in th…” Before you were able to finish your thought, a pair of hands forced a wire around your neck, pulling against your skin, digging into your trachea. The pain grew as you could feel the wire begin to tear apart your skin, blood forming a thin line across. At that moment your mind switched into a mode you worked hard to keep active after your relocation.

An elbow flew back into your assailant’s rib cage; their grunt familiar. A heel kicking back into their skin allowed you the chance to push them back against the wall, forcing their head to create a hole in the structure. Pulling at the wire, it stung as it was released from the indent it created.

“She’s getting away!” Justine yelled from the floor; two bodies appeared at the doorway; two burly men with harsh eyes and stern expressions. “Get her!”

Running for the other doorway, you didn’t get far before huge arms were wrapped around your body, lifting you from the ground. Kicking and screaming, you tried desperately to break free but were no match for the men.

“Put her in the van.” You recognized the accent as Russian. Suddenly you were on your ass, scrambling to get to your feet until you felt another set of arms around you. This set was small but held tightly while you struggled against them.

“Y/N, stop!” Immediately you froze, recognizing the voice. Your heart fluttered and your nerves rested; your defenses winding down. “I got you; you’re safe.” Slowly you turned your head to see it was none other than James Buchanan Barnes and the same icy blue gaze you swore to never see again.

Finally, Bucky released you and took a few steps back to allow you some space to process. It took a few moments but the situation clicked; Justine was purposefully placed in your life to keep tabs until it was time to use you as leverage. Once it clicked in your head, a sudden wave of anger washed over you.

Bucky moved to the door and you stopped him, pushing him against the wall. “You will not go anywhere near them; everything you touch rots.”

“From what I recall, that angel out there is my flesh and blood; apparently my bad luck ran out with you.” his words were calm and he didn’t dare move from your hold. It had been four years since you saw Bucky - for years and it seemed he aged faster. Crows feet lined the corners of his eyes, dark bags resting underneath.

“Don’t try to butter me up, Barnes. I intend to ensure they continue to believe their father is dead since that was the deal.”

“Things change.” Bucky moved your hand from his chest, moving to the window to watch his child. “Now that my enemies know about you and C/N, it’s safer for the two of you to come with me.”

Shaking your head, your hands balled into fists. “I’m not doing this, not with them. Just give us a new identity, relocate us and we’ll be on our way.”

“There’s no getting out of this, Y/N.” Bucky turned to face you, his hands dug deep in his pockets, a bit he obviously couldn’t shake. “If I have to grad you, I will. But I’ll be damned if something happens to our child.” And he was right; now that his enemies decided to strike, it was time to move on to safety - real safety.

“At least let us pack a few bags.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james buchanan barnes is a powerful criminal. he basically has the world under their thumb. he’s killed lots of people (or at least ordered a lot of people to be killed) and he’s made a LOT of money this way. you, meanwhile, are a relatively ordinary person – girl next door. through a turn of events, the two meet and begin a fling. you know bucky is a criminal – everyone does – but the rush and excitement is too exhilarating to avoid it.
> 
> one day, you find out you’re pregnant and realize bucky is not a suitable father for her baby. he’s too dangerous. death and destruction follows him everywhere he goes, and, as much as you care about him, you know he’s not exactly a good person. so you give it to him straight: you’re going to end the relationship, move, and raise their child alone, and bucky is going to stay away. despite his reckless life, bucky truly does love you, so he agrees to the terms, sends you off across the country to try and keep you and the child safe.
> 
> fast forward some years. you are settled into your new life with your child, and bucky has stuck to his promises. at least until one day, he shows up.

* * *

 

C/N had asked every question imaginable as bags were packed and loose ends were taken care of. Some questions were answered and others were put on the backburner for when they got older, telling them they’ll understand when the time is right. Bucky had stayed outside your home, keeping an eye on the perimeter until you appeared at the door with bags. He helped carry them to his vehicle - a large black SUV, similar to have big government officials would drive. Bucky claimed he was transporting everyone to a safehouse he had hidden but the trip would take almost six hours; luck for you he agreed to letting C/N keep their iPad as a distraction.

 

As much as he tried to make small talk, your answers were short and firm with your attention pulled outside your passenger window. Bucky understood, but persisted regardless. Finally, he moved the questions to C/N, but was met with your hand on his shoulder, pinching enough pressure to make it hurt. “Shit, Y/N! That hurts.”

 

“Language,” you warned him, taking your hand back.

 

“But you say that word all the time, mommy,” C/N chimed in, their attention still on the screen held in their lap.

 

“And that’s why mommy keeps a swear jar,” you reminded, placing your head in your hands, refusing to see the smirk tugging on Bucky’s lips. The rest of the car ride was uneventful and quiet for the most part with questions from C/N asked periodically and you cleaning your neck wound. When the vehicle arrived to the safehouse, you realized what house it was; the beach house Bucky had taken you to years prior. “This is your idea of a safehouse?” you scolded, arms folded against your chest. “Not very safe when the enemy can literally see right through the house.”

 

“It’s safe because there are state of the art cameras surrounding the property, traps all over if someone were to trespass and yes, the glass goes both ways so I can keep an eye out too.” The response didn’t come from Bucky, but from behind you - the voice rather familiar. You had known Steve Rogers through Bucky and preferred his company over any of the others Bucky had worked with.

 

“What he said,” Bucky mumbled to himself, gathering the bags while you ran to Steve, engulfing him in a tight hug.

 

“Holy Jesus, Rogers! Look at that beard.” Your hands fell on either side of his face, scratching at his facial hair. “Looks good on you.” Steve said nothing, noticing the glare sent from his boss. You felt the hesitation and realized there was still murky water between the two when it came to you.

 

“Mommy!” Saved by your child, you returned to the vehicle, extracting C/N from their car seat, placing them on the ground. “Wow, pretty!” C/N referred to the ocean view. It was their first time at the beach after a year of begging to go. The way their eyes lit up caused your heart to melt; you wished you could keep them this happy all the time, but you feared what the future held. Will you have to constantly be on the run for the rest of Bucky’s life? Or yours? The biggest question, however, was how far were you willing to go to protect your own?

 

“Y/N, you coming?” Looking up to Bucky, you realized how lost in your thoughts you were - you hadn’t noticed everyone moved to the home.

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

Night had come quicker than expected and C/N gladly curled in the guest bed after dinner. You had laid next to them for a good while before giving into your buzzing mind. There was no way you were going to sleep with so many questions popping up; all unanswered. Instead you decided to take a trip down to the beach, sit on the cool sand and wallow in self-pity for a total of five minutes before contemplating your next move; one which didn’t involve Bucky and the darkness his world brought.

 

Your thoughts were interrupted upon hearing the sound of heavy footsteps. Turning, you spotted Bucky approaching, two mugs in his hand.

 

“I figured you’d be cold.” Handing you a mug, Bucky took the spot next to you, giving enough space in between. He brought you hot chocolate, a sprinkle of mini marshmallows decorating the surface.

 

“Thank you.” Taking a sip, your gaze fell upon the tides gradually getting closer. “Is Steve watching C/N?”

 

“Yes,” he answered mono toned, his focus on you. “You did a great job raising them.”

 

“My job’s not done yet.”

 

“A parent’s job never is.”

 

“How would you know?” Finally you turned your attention on Bucky, fire burning behind your eyes.

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“You know what’s not fair…”

 

“You really want to do this now?”

 

“...going through a pregnancy by myself because the asshole who got me pregnant is on everyone’s most wanted list…”

 

“Because I planned for all of this to happen.”

 

“...and I had to relocate so no one found out about his future child and come to kill us…”

 

“You’re welcome for that, by the way.”

 

“...then after four years of being a single parent and finally getting the hang of it, someone decides to pop back in…”

 

“Like I had anything to do with that.”

 

“...putting our lives in danger yet again.”

 

“I fail to see how any of this is intentionally my fault,” Bucky responded, running a hand through his long brunette locks.

 

“You should’ve stayed away from me like I told you, Bucky. We wouldn’t be in this situation if you did,” you fought.

 

“But we wouldn’t have C/N if I had stayed away. And most importantly, _you_ wouldn’t have C/N.” Despite your argument, Bucky had a point - however you refused to appease him by claiming how right he was. C/N was the best thing which ever happened in your life though you had to leave behind everything and everyone you knew. There were moments you were sure you never would have made it through life without C/N by your side, no matter how young they were; seeing their smiling face - the twinkle in their eyes whenever you looked down to them had made all the worries and sorrows vanish in a heartbeat.

 

Due to your lack of response, Bucky took the moment to place a hand over yours. “I need you to tell me you know none of this was done on purpose and all I want is the very best for you and C/N. Right now it might not seem like it, but things will get better and I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you’re out of the line of fire.”

 

As he spoke, you could tell by his touch, his tone, he meant every word. Placing a hand over his, you offered a small smile, looking up to him in a different light. You hadn’t noticed before but it was in his expression; he was tired. “Why don't you go up and sleep; you look exhausted.”

 

Bucky laughed at this, slid his hand into his lap. “I haven’t slept right in years; what makes you think I’ll want to catch up now?” You laughed along with him, feeling the familiarity of his words. It wasn’t the first time he had expressed his lack of sleep; in his line of work, sleep was never an option.

 

Silence fell over, the sound of the waves crashing against the sand being the only discrepancy in the air. You were thankful for it as it added a slight sense of comfort, easing your mind for a moment.

* * *

 

 

_“Bucky, I had this damn blindfold on for far too long, where are you taking me?” After waking from a nap you realized the blindfold was still wrapped around your head and you were still in a moving vehicle._

 

_“What part of surprise do you not understand, doll?”_

 

_“The part where I explicitly expressed how much I hate surprises,” you groaned, sitting back in your seat with crossed arms._

 

_“Stop pouting, you child.” Bucky laughed, placing a gentle hand on your knee. “Just a bit longer and you can take it off.”_

 

_“And, I swear to God, Bucky, if it’s another cabin in the woods where the bugs crawl out of hell I am taking a taxi back home on your dime,” you complained, leaning your tired head against the headrest._

 

_“I liked it better when you were sleeping,” he groaned playfully._

 

_“Tough.” But the car ride didn’t last too much longer after all. Feeling the vehicle come to a stop, you moved to remove the blindfold but was met with a love tap from Bucky, scolding you yet again for your impatience. Annoyed, tired but defeated, you waited until the passenger door opened, Bucky guiding you out of his big SUV. The smell of sea salt hit you with the welcoming breeze and the sound of ocean waves roared loudly._

 

_“Bucky…” you whispered in awe._

 

_“Happy birthday, my love.” Bucky removed the blindfold, unveiling the beautiful ocean view and beach house he had bought just for the both of you to enjoy time away from the city - away from the rumors, judgmental stares and danger lurking at every corner._

 

_As an additional birthday surprise, Bucky had hired an experienced chef to cook your birthday dinner, having his hired help serve while you and Bucky enjoyed conversation at a candlelit table prepared on the beach with a violinist playing in the background. It was the most outrageous stunt anyone had pulled for your birthday - but you enjoyed every second._

 

_Later that night, after waving off the help, Bucky prepared a candlelit bubble bath where the two of you found yourselves intertwined in what could only be remembered as one of the best nights of sex you had ever had in your life. With Bucky, romance was different. Because he never knew when his enemies would succeed in an assassination attempt, his touch, his kiss and his time was sensual and careful With you, Bucky allowed his guard down completely and you saw the good hidden deep within his damaged heart despite his reputation._

 

_It was the morning after when you realized just how much he loved you; his metal arm was free to be examined as he sat out on the balcony facing the ocean. You hadn’t made your presence known, though Bucky knew you were staring at the scars lining the metal, analyzing the ridges and mechanics of it; he viewed himself as a monster, you saw him as a survivor._

* * *

 

 

Hearing the faint sound of snoring, you looked to your left to see Bucky had, in fact, fallen asleep, his head resting upon your shoulder. Thinking back to it, a realization washed over you; you had never witnessed Bucky sleep. For the first time you watched as his chest rose and fell slowly, resting peacefully in what you believed was the first time in many years. Despite wanting to return to the house and cuddle with C/N, you stayed where you were, only to be met with another pair of blue eyes.

 

“Is he sleeping?” Steve inquired in a whisper, sitting on the either side of you. You nodded, turning your attention over to him with a smile. “I’ve never seen him sleep in all my years of knowing him,” he continued in shock.

 

“I think it’s due time,” you responded, hanging him your mug. “Is C/N still sleeping?”

 

Steve nodded, taking a sip from the hot chocolate. “Has his eyes, you know?” he pointed out, making you sigh.

 

“Yeah, I know,” you groaned. “It’s been tough looking into those eyes and being reminded everyday why I must go under a different name and lead a different life.”

 

“You know he never wanted this for you, right? It’s not like Bucky planned all of this out.” Steve quieted, ensuring you understood. “In fact, his plans were to fake his own death, get the hell out of dodge and fly the two of you out where extradition isn’t a thing and live the rest of your lives freely next to the beach somewhere.” Your eyes widened from Steve’s confession; you hadn’t known Bucky’s plan.

 

“Why couldn’t he do that after finding out about the pregnancy?”

 

“He wanted to make sure you weren’t on anyone’s radar, along with your child. He felt like his work wasn’t done and he needed to protect the two of you which meant sacrificing his presence in C/N’s life to watch over you.” Suddenly you felt yourself becoming sick. In all the years of hating Bucky for what was done and he purposefully did it all to be the angel sent from above.

 

“I gotta get in,” you told Steve, carefully moving Bucky from your shoulder before running for the beach house, making a B-line for the guest room.

 

“You shouldn’t have told her,” Bucky spoke, groggily. His eyes fluttered open as he wiped the sleep away.

 

“Well you weren’t going to tell her and she needed to know.”

 

“Don’t step out of line again, Rogers. I would hate to lose my best friend.”


End file.
